Mudon Jiao/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Speed Due her own light build, she is naturally agile whenever she enters into battle. Her clothing also gives her a hand in speed as well, she was able to dodge most attacks given to her in a battle and use her speed to counter attack others. Strength It would seem that Mudon is rather more of a warrior of speed than that of strength, she seems to have the average strength to that of woman her age. However in short moments she has shown to use life return to gain her strength only for a few moments, but it has still shown to be able to get the job done. Stealth During her years, along the way it would have appeared that Mudon had learned several handy skills with stealth. She is able to hide in the most strangest of places and be able to mask her own presences from others, making her very unpredictable. Swordsmanship Mudon has shown in many of her battles of how much skill and knowledge she has of using his sword, even to a degree of fighting on par with a pirate captain and all of the members in the tyrant crew without putting much effort into it. She rarely has to use her due to his ability to use her Mudon Kenpo constantly. She has tremendous agility and reflexes with her sword as she has shown when she thrusts her sword with tremendous speed to make it look like one thrust but in truth she is thrusting so many times. Combat Skills Mudon's combat skills is rivaling that of both Kojiro and Mano themselves, she has been said to be the female version of Kojiro and Mano. However most of her combat moves use speed and her devil fruit powers, as she moves: she will strike her arm bands and make a spark. Thus causing a flame and she uses the flames as a weapon in her combat skills, thus making her a deadly opponent. Intellectual Mudon is very intelligent although she does not show it in her way of behaving towards people but actually she can use her brain to her advantage. She can look at her surroundings and use the environment to protect her or use it to sneak behind enemies. She seems to use several surprise attacks and ploys in order to gain the upper hand, but she seems to like to play around with her opponents. Mudon has shown to plan out her next attacks before the opponent has even made the moves. She puts all the situation she can think of and put a counter to them preparing her for very unlikely things making her stay on guard all the time. Mudon Kenpo Mudon kenpo is her personal fighting style which uses several acrobatics, fighting styles and speed action. Mudon has shown to be a speed pirate and not one for close combat since she is able to manipulate the propane that had caused flames. So in Mudon Kenpo she uses a lot of fire and flames with her kenpo in order to make sure her prefect style will be that, prefect. Weapons Mudon has shown to mostly use her own body as a weapon, however she has shown to use a Jian styled sword for combat use. She often will lite it on fire and with a constant flow of propane into the blade it will keep it lit until she puts it out. Equipment Mudon has shown to have several pieces of equipment, the first being her nails. They were extremely sharp and can even cut flesh, but she strikes her nails across her arm bands that is like sandpaper or such. Thus creating a spark and making flames, she also has a den den mushi that talks to Kojiro and her allies. She had revealed to have a few other pieces, but they haven't been seen yet. Devil Fruit The'Puro Puro no Mi' (プロパンプロパン) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit, in which the user will produce either a liquid or air born propane. Puro coming from "Puropan" meaning “Propane”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Prop-Prop Fruit. Strengths and Weakness The main strength of this fruit is either to let the user produce an air born or liquid propane from their bodies. What makes the fruit useful is if it next to a source of fire, then the user can create fire with the propane. The user however can’t control the flames, but the can produce liquid or gas propane and guide the flames to a certain area or place. The user however will need either a heat source or a flame source, to start a fire or such. Other than that, the user will suffer the standard weakness of the Devil Fruit. Usage The main usage of this fruit is that it allows the user to either produce an air borne or liquid propane. But the user is able to make flames from a heat source such as a flame or such. But it was revealed that Mudon will strike her air band with her finger nails to just make that one spark that will allow her to make flame. She is able to keep producing propane to keep generating a flame at a constant flow, which often gives the illusion of her being able to produce flames. Haki Kenbunshoku Mudon has shown to increase her sense with haki and to the point that she is able to predict her opponents movements. Busoshoku Mudon has increase her durability to the max, since she has never been burned by the flames that had been produce by the devil fruit she ate. Rokushiki Kami-e Kami-e Odori (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' Kami-e Kanshou (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. Kami-e Genshou (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. Geppo Geppo Odori (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. Geppo 'Renda' (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. Geppo Gouka (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons Rankyaku Rankyaku Nami (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. Rankyaku Renda (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. Shigan Shigan Renda '(利益'', ''Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”') the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. '''Shigan Sen' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. Shigan Oshi (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. Shigan Subeta no Dansu (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. Soru Soru Tama (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”'')- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. '''Terepouto (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. Tekkai Tekkai Shirudo (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. Tekkai Renda (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. Tekkai Hei (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. Rokuogan Rokuogan Inpakuto (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Rokuogan Renda (六王連打,' Literally Meaning “Six King Gun’s Barrage"'') the user can give a series of shock waves at opponents, objects and many other things. The is proven to be an all destructive art destroying everything in its path, taking down all who is faced with such a shock wave. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages